Harry Potter and the Azkaban Guards
by Fanfix
Summary: PostOoTP After being locked up at the Dursley’s, Harry is taken away to a new family, where the way of a Slytherin rules. Determination leads him to gain knowledge, seeking the power to destroy the Dark Lord for good. HarryBlaise *Temp. Abandoned*
1. Dursley Residence

**Harry Potter and the Azkaban Guards**

Written by Tommy (me!); Beta'd by MadEyes.

_**Disclaimer:** Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story. It is merely written for entertainment purposes._

_**Summary:** Following his fifth year and after being locked up at the Dursley's, Harry will now be taken away into a new family where the way of a Slytherin rules. Determination leads him to gain knowledge, seeking the power to destroy the Dark Lord for good. However, this new path will be long and hard and no year with Harry Potter seems to be without at least one great adventure… Follow him as he discovers his Slytherin side, and tries to figure out just what in the world a Dementor really is…_

**_Chapter One:_** Dursley Residence

The inhabitants of Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, a house not so different from the rest, with its neatly manicured lawns and picket white fence, was like the rest of the neighbours' houses all along the street, that is to say, normal. Or at least, that was what they claimed anyway. While they weren't rich, the man of the house, an obese Vernon Dursley, made good money on his Grunnings Drill Sale Company. His wife, Petunia Dursley, was the typical nosey neighbour, constantly checking her windows for whatever gossip could be found, so she could later brag, ridicule and gossip to the other inhabitants of Surrey on their next tea party. Their son, Dudley Dursley, was a boy not unlike his father, the only difference being the slight muscle that the boy seemed to have developed while learning to box, something that has yet to diminish his considerable bulk. To his parents, Dudley was their 'Duddykins,' or 'Duddyboy,' a growing young gentleman who could never do anything wrong. In their eyes he was the saint of the earth. And this just showed how naïve they really were. With the exception of 'perfectly normal' Number Four, the boy was known all over Surrey for his bullying tendencies; kids ran away when they saw him, and those that wanted to look cool, or thought themselves as such, clung to him like mosquitoes on sweetened blood.

The Dursley's however, had a dark secret. At least, what they thought was a dark secret. For locket in his room with only a cat flap to receive his food was Harry Potter, an extraordinary young man and wizard in training, although not by his own estimation; in his mind he was a worthless failure.

Grieving because of the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, the boy didn't even care that he was locked up. Besides, they'd get an enormous telling off from Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody when he didn't get the letter that was requested every three days. This, of course, was due to the bars that were mounted on the outside of his window. Even Pigwidgeon, Ron's tiny owl, couldn't get through the bars. It was much later that night that Harry finally managed to fall asleep; a restless sleep filled with nightmares.

0

"Boy! Get your scrawny arse out here! You have five minutes in the bathroom!" The voice of Vernon Dursley, Harry Potter's walrus of an uncle, carried all through the house. How they expected the neighbours not to hear that was beyond Harry. Pulling himself out of bed and grabbing his clothes, he walked into the bathroom, locking the door, which would probably get Vernon angry if he noticed, and jumped into the shower. The water was, like normal, quite cold, but the Dursley's had probably used all the warm water by now.

Those five minutes went fast, and as predicted, Vernon's voice was again heard: "Get out of the bathroom boy, you're wasting water!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry hurriedly got dressed, unlocked the door, and found himself face to face with an angry, purple faced uncle. "Yes?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. But his uncle didn't seem to catch the sarcasm in his voice and only gave an angry 'huff,' before turning around, probably heading towards the living room. His aunt though, was waiting by the door to his room, probably to lock it up again. "Don't want me polluting the air with my breath" Harry muttered under his breath.

He was harshly pushed through the door before it was locked behind him. Glancing around, Harry sat heavily on his bed; his room was spot clean with the exception of a few parchments laying on his desk, signalling his completed essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts. You'd think that after the OWL's exam he'd have a summer without homework. It seemed, however, that everyone had to take the DADA class next year, _probably because of the war_, Harry thought. What he couldn't comprehend though, was the assignment for his Potions class. Professor Snape only accepted students with _Outstanding_ on their OWL's and Harry was completely sure that he didn't get a grade that high, after all, with the lack of competence his potion professor had, it was a miracle he did as well as he did.

Pulling out his homework, he set back to work, trying to finish the two feet long essay on truth serums, followed by their pros and cons. He was interrupted however, when the door downstairs was blown to bits. He could hear Vernon yelling and someone sounding a lot like Mad-Eye, shouting at them. Not wanting to take any chances, Harry grabbed his wand and flattened himself against the wall aiming towards the door, a stunning curse ready to be fired at the first sign of an enemy.

He could hear the steps closing in… several of them in fact. "Why in bloody blazes do they have this many lock's on the door? You'd think he could blow up the door with a thought!" Nymphadora Tonks' voice said and Harry lowered his wand slightly, yet still not one hundred percent convinced of who they really were.

When the door opened with a simple _Alohomora_ from the other side, the first person Harry could see was Dumbledore. The old man however, looked sad and disappointed, though Harry got the impression it had nothing to do with him… or, at least anything he had done.

"Are you okay, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, the lack of twinkling in his eyes finally bringing forward his age.

"Yeah… can you give me any proof that it's you?" Harry asked, already knowing what Dumbledore would say.

And he was right; "Just that your divinations professor isn't as incompetent as you thought." Yet those words were like a sledgehammer against his memories. The prophecy came straight to the forefront of his mind, and Harry was only able to give a weak nod back.

"I had hoped that the Dursley's would finally care for you more adequately if we, in fact, reminded them of the consequences of not doing so… unfortunately, it seems I was again mistaken." Dumbledore said, taking in Harry's appearance, plainly seeing that the youth was even thinner then the last time they had met, which was only five days ago. _They probably gave him only enough food to survive_, Dumbledore thought, finally averting his eyes and directing his next words to Alastor Moody. "Are the Dursley's taken care of?" he asked, the hard edge of his words making Harry look up from the floor.

_Taken care of?_ Harry wondered.

"Yes, sir, they'll return to their own happy selves by the end of the week. Don't want them destroying their house in their current state, do we?" Although Moody's horrible, gnarled grin seemed to say 'anything but.'

"Where am I going?" Harry asked.

The Headmaster seemed uncertain for a moment. "I am not sure, Harry. We certainly did not expect this to occur. Grimmauld Place cannot be used while Sirius' will is being processed; apart from the fact that we do not, as of yet know who the main beneficiaries are. Hogwarts is not safe at this time of the year given that most of the professors do not care to spend their holidays in an empty, old castle. And the Weasley's house is not safe for you, Harry, not when Voldemort is out looking for you… meaning that at the moment, I have absolutely no idea." Dumbledore replied.

"He could stay with me," a voice came from beside Mad-Eye. Looking over to see who had spoken, Harry was faced with a tall, proud man with black hair and dark blue eyes. He practically screamed 'Slytherin.' "They would never consider searching for him at my house, which is very well warded; especially against those who bare the Dark Mark. Moreover, who'd think that Harry Potter would hide with a family who has stayed neutral in all conflicts for the past 800 years?"

Moody actually seemed to like the idea, and looking over at Dumbledore, Harry could tell from the twinkling in his eyes that he agreed, "An extraordinary idea, Mr. Zabini! Why didn't I think of that?" He said the last more to himself as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth, his cheerful mood returning once more.

_Zabini? As in _Blaise_ Zabini, the Slytherin ice queen?_ Harry wondered, slightly shocked at the thought of living with a Slytherin. Blaise Zabini was known for her neutral, but glacial attitude. Well, according to Malfoy at least. She was well known for her ability to sink into the shadows, and not be noticed. Of course, now when he thought about it, she had never even bothered him or his friends. Still, living with people he didn't know wasn't high on his list of priorities, whether she was neutral or not. That was, if Blaise was related to this man at all.

"Seeing by the look on your face, I think you recognised my name. Before you ask Mr. Potter, yes, Blaise is my daughter," Mr. Zabini informed him and Harry noticed that even his voice seemed neutral, _How was that possible?_

"Are you a member of the Order?" Harry asked. If he were, it wouldn't make much sense; after all, if you worked for the Order, you worked for the light… right?

"No, I was having a discussion with Headmaster Dumbledore when Alastor here, ran in, complaining about the lack of letters from you, so I was invited along, probably just for heightened security," Mr. Zabini said, his voice questioning Dumbledore on whether that was true or not.

"You are a duelling champion, Mr. Zabini. No reason not to bring you really, although you did come of your own free will," Dumbledore replied and received a nod in return from Zabini.

"I- I'm to go with him?" Harry asked nervously, his confusion and depression clearly visible on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you obviously are. Though I think that Blaise will do you some good," Mr. Zabini said, his last words bringing laughter from Moody.

"Huh?" Harry had no idea what he was talking about.

"You'll see, Mr. Potter. You'll see," Mr. Zabini's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I don't think I have to ask you to behave, my boy, now, do I?" Dumbledore asked, his voice laced with humour, and Harry only shook his head, trying to get rid of the confusion at the same time.

"No, sir, I'll do fine, I think…"

The crowd of Order members seemed to be relieved at his words, as if lifting a huge burden of their shoulders, something that made Harry a little disappointed. _Why can't any of them take me in? I'm not that big of a burden, am I?_ Harry thought. Zabini was the only one who caught the look on Harry, and his face softened a little, but said nothing.

"Ah, before I forget Harry," the Headmaster waved his wand, interrupting Harry's musings before handing something to him, "take this ring," Dumbledore said. "It is a direct portkey to my office. Make sure that the situation is serious enough before using it, is that clear? Everything else can be asked through a letter, or taken to me through Mr. Zabini here. I am certain that he can answer most of your questions," Harry only nodded at Dumbledore's words, while numbly putting on the ring, a platinum ring with an emerald in the middle. "The words are 'safety in fire.' Remember them."

"Well, I think you should pack your belongings Mr. Potter. We'll be leaving at once," Mr. Zabini said.

"Harry. You may call me Harry," he replied while pocketing his wand again. "And most of my stuff is downstairs, locked inside my, – eh – the cupboard. I managed to get some of my homework and my wand with me, though, without the Dursley's noticing." Harry continued, Mr. Zabini nodding at his words, not giving any sign of catching Harry's slip.

Getting together all his things, including his parchments, quill and ink, he went downstairs, the Order members following closely.

The cupboard was, like Harry said, locked. A quick _Alohomora_ came from Tonks, and the little door flung open. Getting his trunk, and storing the homework and his things inside, Harry closed the door. He never noticed Zabini reading the writings on the wall, nor him catching a sight of a certain piece of parchment.

_**All I really need…**_

_This is my home, securely from all,_

_Nearly ready to die, from the constant fight,_

_A place I will be, free as can be,_

_Sleeping and healing; safe in the dark._

_Never again, will I feel this pain,_

_Never again, will I see the rain, _

_Because when all is ready, and all is done,_

_Finally my worry will become none._

_Through the life of a worthless me,_

_All like a huge big dove,_

_Then maybe, they'll finally see,_

_All I really need is love._

_- Harry Potter - _

Below it laid Harry's first letter, addressed to _Mr._ _H. Potter, Little Whinging, Surrey – The cupboard under the stairs._

Zabini's eyes took an angry glint to them, but it was gone before anyone noticed. _Yes, Harry. I really think Blaise will do you some good_, Zabini though. And with that in mind, he followed the rest of the crowd outside, the shining sun not really portraying their mood.

**_A/N's:_** There! My first chapter is up, and ready to be read! The poem is written by me, so I hope that 'when' (not 'if!') you review, that you'll give me a short note of what you think of it. _On my knees begging_

Well, all I can say then is; **REVIEW! – **Trust me when I say this, no review, no story. I live for the reviews… they're what keep me going! Now, unless you're blind (Which would mean you wouldn't be able to read this in the first place), there is a small button below in the left corner, with a word 'Go' on it. Click on it!

Also, if you see any grammar-mistakes, please give me a message. I'm Norwegian, and while I'm a huge fan of languages, my English is not among the best. Have a nice day! (I really could say more, couldn't I? _Amused_)

Oh! And my overwhelming **_Thanks_** to MadEyes, author of one of my favourite new fic's out there "Earth's Emissary," that without his intervening hand, annoying nitpicking and beta-ing of my contextual writing this wouldn't be half as good as it is now. _Glares at MadEyes for writing this last paragraph, but is still devastatingly thankful.  These two lines are written by MadEyes himself…though he is right, - I hereby thank MadEyes for looking through my work with his ever-turning eye of criticism. Snickering at the double-pun. - _


	2. A new family

**Harry Potter and the Azkaban Guards**

Written by Tommy (me!); Beta'd by MadEyes.

_**Disclaimer:** Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story. It is merely written for entertainment purposes._

_**Summary:** Following his fifth year and after being locked up at the Dursley's, Harry will now be taken away into a new family where the way of a Slytherin rules. Determination leads him to gain knowledge, seeking the power to destroy the Dark Lord for good. However, this new path will be long and hard and no year with Harry Potter seems to be without at least one great adventure… Follow him as he discovers his Slytherin side, and tries to figure out just what in the world a Dementor really is…_

**_Chapter Two:_** A New Family

Like most pure-blooded wizarding families, the Zabini's were wealthy. Their huge manor looked more like a small castle than a house; its gray foundations making it look old and haunted. Only a few windows showed any sign of life within the massive walls; the lamps placed in the windowsills giving off a weak light. This sparse lighting though, appeared to bring all the light that the Zabini's needed in the summer months.

The front of the house was dominated by an enormous wooden double-door with old-fashioned openings at different levels on the left gate, made to verify the identity of those knocking on their door. The manor had two towers reminiscent of those found at Hogwarts, with the slight differentiation that the size provided. Outside, in a small parking lot, was a beautiful automobile, effectively deceiving anyone of the thought of the Zabini's being purebloods. The neutral stance of the family allowed them to delve into the muggle-world like no other and still avoid getting dubbed as 'mudblood-lovers,' by those who despised anything to do with muggles. It was, after all, a term used among the purebloods to bring down the popularity of other pureblooded or half-blooded families.

The car however, was a work of art. It was a dark blue color, the shining metal of the chrome details reflecting the sunlight against the stone driveway of the manor house. The wizard-made muggle contraption could be envied by even the best of the street-racers. A proud sign saying MMT being the only thing that confused the muggles that laid eyes on it, since its name and manufactures were unknown in the muggle-world. It wouldn't do for the muggles to read the words 'Magical-Muggle-Technology' etched into such beauty now, would it?

At the entrance to the manor-grounds, guarding the gate, stood two huge intimidating demon-like statues whose form would remind most muggles about monsters only found TV-shows or movies. The statues were prominent within the architecture of the manor, because they not only guarded the gate, but were also an addition to the Zabini family and manor wards and protections. Their eyes showed no emotions, as if representing the neutrality of the family they guarded. Most of the time, these sentinels seldom allowed anyone entry. With the exception of the well-known family members; neither Polyjuice Potion nor Metamorphmagi could manage to deceive them. This afternoon however, the family would get a new addition to the house, a young Harry Potter.

Arriving at exactly at two in the afternoon, the portkey travelers walked up to the gate, the guards recognizing one of them as the master of the house.

"Good afternoon Daru, Fara. We have a new addition to the residence for the summer, so remember his signature," Mr. Zabini said, waiting for the statues to acknowledge his words. At Harry's confused look, he explained; "These statues guard the entrance to our home and do not permit anyone to cross the threshold without my own, my wife or my daughters consent. I am basically informing them to remember you so that you won't have any difficulty in entering the manor later on."

Harry gave a weak understanding nod back, his nervousness of entering an unknown family's home showing clearly on his face.

"Come, Harry, let me introduce you to my wife and daughter, which I have no doubt you've never met in person before," Mr. Zabini said, his mouth turning up slightly into a small smile, just to calm down the nervous boy beside him.

Finally, the gate seemed to open, the statues having finished whatever Mr. Zabini told them to do. Harry, seeing the manor for the first time, dropped his jaw in awe. "It's amazing!" The words seemed to tumble out of Harry's mouth before he managed to stop it, something that made Mr. Zabini chuckle.

"It is, isn't it?" Mr. Zabini said, obviously pleased with his own home.

"Mr. Zabini…" Harry started to say but Mr. Zabini interrupted him before he could continue.

"You may call me Frank when we're alone or in the presence of my family, Harry."

Nodding, Harry continued, "Frank, why did you agree to let me come with you? It's not that I don't want to, but, uh…" he trailed off and not finding anything else to say, kept silent.

"Voldemort is destroying the balance the wizarding world has had for a long time, Harry. While I'm not going to work actively in this war, it doesn't mean that I will not help getting it back into its former stability… its neutrality. As you have probably understood already, the Zabini family is, and always will be, neutral through and through. We are brought up knowing both worlds; wizard and muggle, and are taught the ways our family has led for centuries. We never start a war, and we never end it. We are the exact things we want everyone else to be… unbiased, balanced and with few prejudices. The world is not black and white, young man; it's only different shades of gray. Taking you in for the summer will not only indirectly help your cause, but might give young Blaise something to do as well, and while I'm sure you'll learn a lot from us this summer, I'm also certain that we'll learn a lot from you. Pros and cons aside, I'm allowed to be nice, aren't I? I'm not about to leave a child in danger if I can do something about it." Franks last words made Harry blush, despite the serious, but teasing twinkle in the older mans eyes.

0

The inside of the house was just as stunning as the outside. The hallway they now walked in was painted in white and the floor was made of the finest wood. Diverse paintings and portraits were adorning the wall on each side; nameplates located at the bottom of each indicated them all as part or ancestors of the Zabini's. The living room, which was just inside the next door, was the exact copy of a normal muggle home's', the only exceptions being a few magical trinkets and the expensive materials used in the furniture and decorations.

"Louise?" Frank Zabini called, his medium-level tone of voice carrying through the first floor, despite the music already coming from a closely placed Wizarding Wireless, and the sounds of the birds singing outside.

"In the kitchen, dear," a voice answered, obviously belonging to a woman. Seeing Frank walking towards the door on the left side of the room, Harry followed, not sure what to expect from the man's wife, knowing that he'd had no chance of informing her about these new circumstances. He could see the older wizard embracing what was probably his wife, and not wanting to intrude, Harry turned, and was about to walk back into the living room, if only to listen to the Weird-Sisters singing on the WWN, like they always did, being one of the few artists the Wizarding-world had. Louise however, had already noticed him.

"Who is this, dear?" The question obviously directed to her husband. Turning around he could see her eyes flashing with recognition, probably having seen his scar. "Harry Potter! How nice to meet you, young man," her words shook him out of his thoughts, and he greeted her back with a weak 'Hello.'

He was shocked, however, when the woman walked up to him, and gave him a warm hug. Tensing as her arms enclosed him, he didn't notice the worried look she gave him. She released him after a few seconds though, giving her husband a clear look of 'we'll talk later.'

"Why have you brought him here, dear?" Louise asked, ushering Harry into the closest chair, not about to leave one of her guests standing.

"His last home was not fit for him anymore," Frank replied, his voice carrying more then one meaning, which Harry didn't catch. Louise though, seemed to understand.

Turning around to Harry, she asked; "You want any food, Mr. Potter? I've already had lunch, but the food is still on the table. You go help yourself, while I talk to my husband." Her words left no room for discussion, even if it sounded like she was giving him an option. Nodding, Harry left for the kitchen, not knowing he would be the topic of the couple's conversation.

0

"What happened?" Louise's words were filled with worry and she quickly turned off the radio, not interested in being bothered by some of the pathetic songs that the Weird-Sisters had, which could not begin to compare with muggle-music.

"Abuse. How serious it really was, I don't know… serious enough though. He was locked in his room with only a cat flap to have his food delivered through, if they gave him anything at all. According to Dumbledore, he's lost a serious amount of weight the last five days. I don't think this was a one-time occurrence, either. If my suspicions are right, his first room was a cupboard under the stairs. There was even a poem written on the wall, giving obvious signs of an unhappy childhood. And his first Hogwarts letter was addressed to that same cupboard."

(A/N: For those complaining that Harry's first letter was burnt, should know that Hagrid gave him the letter for him to read when he found them in the middle of no-where on a small island, when the Dursley's tried to hide. After Hagrid had taken him shopping in Diagon Alley, Harry went back to the Dursley's for a while. Seeing as Harry didn't receive the second bedroom before after his first year, it means he spent more days in the cupboard, making it fully possible for Harry to have left his first letter there… besides, never heard of artistic license duh?)

Frank Zabini was less then pleased. He himself was a strict, but fair man, most people comparing him to the Hogwarts' Transfiguration professor. Just in the last hour, he had lowered his standards, just to not scare the young man away. Louise though, could rival Molly Weasley in her protectiveness of children. While not having such a temper as Molly, she was a tall, thin and proud woman, her attitude being cold and sharp against everyone she didn't like. Her daughter, Blaise, was a mix between them both, though her icy attitude usually hid it beyond reach for those not close to her.

"And what is Dumbledore going to do about that?" Louise's words had a hard edge to it.

"I doubt he knows. While young Harry has probably told them that he is uncomfortable living there, he's probably too proud to admit to the abuse… especially if it has been happening over a large period of time, and if it include more then lack of food, which it probably does. According to Dumbledore, it was the only known place warded enough to keep Voldemort out. That is, until I offered to help."

"Harry Potter is staying here?" The words came from neither of the elder purebloods. Turning around, they could see Blaise standing in the doorway, her icy mask lowered enough for her parents to see her confusion. Her father nodded, not giving any sign of being annoyed by his daughter interrupting.

"How much did you hear?" Frank asked, his voice curious.

"Everything I think. I could hear you from the hallway when I entered. Silencing charms exists to be used, you know."

Her father only chuckled at her last words, knowing she was right. "You'll not be mentioning this to Harry, okay? He doesn't even know that we know. All of this is something I've discovered on my own, so some of it may be wrong."

Blaise rolled her eyes at her father. "Please dad, who are you trying to convince? You're never wrong, period! And don't worry, I won't say a word. Now, where is the golden-boy?" Blaise said, her voice laced with amusement, but her face showed nothing, a really unnerving sight for those who did not know her.

0

Entering the dining room, Harry got the impression that it was the most important room in the manor. The floor was proudly showing of its shining tiles, while the walls were of the same architecture used under the Roman Empire. In the middle of the room itself, which was almost as big as the living room, was the dining table, made of the purest oak. Lunch was still on the table, the smell of it getting Harry's mouth to water.

Taking a seat at the end of the table after picking up an unused plate, he filled it with some of the breathtakingly good cooking. He didn't doubt either, that if it had been dinner, lobster would have been a normal occurrence.

He finished eating fast enough, his stomach complaining about the amount, clearly signaling that it had gotten used to the food he was given at the Dursley's, or more like the lack of it. Placing his head in his arms, trying to convince his stomach to keep the food down, he never noticed the black haired girl entering behind him.

"I guess I should say welcome to the family, Mr. Potter."

**_A/N's:_** There! My second chapter is up, and ready to be read.

I'm enormously thankful for the reviews you have given me, and I'm going to try and answer some of them… I hope this'll satisfy your curiosity.

**Reviews:**

**Giny:** I hope this chapter has answered some of your questions. If not, the next ones may… But none of the Zabini's is going to be of the "snarky" kind of type. And the pairings will most likely be Harry/Blaise, yes.

**Yo-yo55d: **Don't worry… if I decide to make it a H/B story (which I most likely will), then it will be a slow and steady relationship. I'm not going to make Harry one of those 'one-night-stands-with-a-lot-of-girls kind of type.

**AmIToBe: **Personally, I agree. I'm not much of a poetry person. My poetry however, was changed by my beta (MadEyes). He only changed the first stanza though, destroying my beautiful rhyme!  I'm writing this story for fun though, and while I have nothing against constructive criticism, I hope you wont make out your next reviews (which I hope you'll send :) like flames.

**Dragon Sword Master: **Why, thanks a lot. Yes, I did use some time on the poem, but, like I said, my beta changed the first stanza. I can post the original in the next chapter if people want me to, though. – About the 'Powerful' Harry, - while I'm going to make him a good opponent for Voldy warts, he is not going to be like Superman and Chuck Norris combined, in other words, invincible (If you can actually find a single Chuck Norris movie where he gets a beating, give me the name of it, because sometimes I get the feeling that Chuck Norris' first name was Clark Kent.)… Remember, Voldy is 60 years older, and have used a lot of time learning magic… dark magic, yes, but still magic. Harry will develop his powers and knowledge at the same time with his new attitude, as I'm going to make him a bit more of a Slytherin. It's not going to be a fast process, though. Everything takes time (Rolling eyes at the 'knowledge-transfer-spells' – sometimes they take the fun out of the whole story. Those who want to see a serious story where Harry slowly builds up his strength, read Ross' _Power of time._).

**Uten: **Thanks for your compliments. I really appreciate it! I've also fixed the mistake you noticed, uploading the first chapter again at the same time I uploaded this one.

**Lord Aginor:** Sorry, but there are too many stories like that already, where Harry finds out his mother is pureblooded, heir of Slytherin etc, along with the typical 'Goblins-ritual-proving-heritage' -story. I'm going to try to make this story unique, mixing in an animagus form not used before, along with what is perhaps a new type of magic. We'll see… I think you'll like the story though… but only time will tell.

**Jhon:** As you can see, I've managed to get myself a beta-reader. I did leave a message for you once, asking you, but you never answered it. That, or I've sent it to a wrong address or something. Still, I may take you up on your offer some time in the future… thanks anyway.

**Cail Jol:** While I really want to write longer chapters, my own interest in the story for some reason seem to decrease if I do so. And it's always easier to start on a new chapter, knowing that you don't have to write that much before uploading it to and of course, seeing as the time for exams are coming, you'll get much more updates with the length I'm using now, which is about 2.600 words.

**Swanpride:** This I believe was your review, or more like a flame, complaining while not giving constructive reasons for doing so, which I am now going to contradict:

Well, it's not a bad start, but it is full of plotholes. Why should the order come and get Harry? The Dursley's had locked him in before and Dumbledore never seems to care. The Dursley's locked him in but left him his homework? Blaise is a guy! And even if he wasn't Harry had never have a second thought about him/her. And now she is the ice-queen of Slytherin? The first Hogwarts letter can't be in the cupboard, because Vernon burned it.

To take the first one first: why should the order come and get Harry? (And you say that Dumbledore never seemed to care).

Personally, I think you've read too many 'Evil, dark and manipulative' Dumbledore stories, and have gotten them on your brain. Dumbledore is the more grandfatherly type (even a quote from Rowling!), but even he is human, therefore also able to make mistakes. If you read through the books once more, you'll notice that no one has ever told Dumbledore about him being locked in, just about him not being treated right, which is the reason Dumbledore took his precaution with Harry this summer in the first place, with the order-members threatening the Dursley's, and Harry having to send a letter every three days. And second, it was Alastor Moody, the paranoid old auror, which reacted to Harry's lack of letter… I'd like to see anyone telling him that nothing was wrong. – Remember, lad, prejudice will never get you anywhere…

And about the homework, if you read through my first chapter one more time, you might notice the words _without the Dursley's noticing._ Whether Blaise is a guy or not, I'm not sure. I don't remember what Rowling answered on that question, but I can easily find out… but have you never heard of artistic licence? You'd think it was a crime, writing about a girl named Blaise, whose name is confusing enough already. And how would you know about Harry having never even heard about her? That seems to be what you're implying anyway, - did you follow Harry through every second of his life in the books? NO! Which is why Harry knows "OF" her, being in the same year as him. And if you noticed the words _according to Malfoy at least_, you might get the idea, that this was the impression she has given the people around her. Really, next you'd be asking why Harry used the bathroom, seeing as Rowling never wrote about him 'doing his deeds.' Eww… And for your information, his Hogwarts letter was delivered to him by Hagrid on the island, where the Dursley's tried to hide, and where he joined Hagrid for his first shopping trip in Diagon Alley. Obviously, since he still spent a few days with the Dursleys again in the cupboard, his letter was left there duh. Next time you want to review, and find something you don't like, make it a constructive criticism, not accusing me of every mistake you _think_ I do.

"Phew!" – was a relief, finishing that one. At least I got to let out my pent up annoyance. Muttering about ignorance actually sometimes being a bliss.

Thanks to the rest of you guys that reviewed, **Ravenway, awsome twin, gaul1, deathsith, Aginor Damordred, Farlmot, e **(? - amused by the name),** illusion0910, Myra Gradon aka Dragon-revenge, MadEyes **(My beta duh), and the rest of the bunch, too many for me to write here right now. (Please forgive me, those not mentioned.)

Now, if you want the next chapter, reviewing is the way to go. Like I said in the last chapter, reviewing is what keeps me alive. Don't be shy, the 'Go' button don't bite… much Evil grin.

Also, if you see any grammar-mistakes, please tell me, as my English is not among the best, and MadEyes can't get them all with me breathing down his neck. So have a nice day!


	3. Sunrise, The Marking of a New Day

**Harry Potter and the Azkaban Guards**

Written by Tommy (me!); Beta'd by none.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story. It is merely written for entertainment purposes._

_**Summary:** Following his fifth year and after being locked up at the Dursley's, Harry will now be taken away into a new family where the way of a Slytherin rules. Determination leads him to gain knowledge, seeking the power to destroy the Dark Lord for good. However, this new path will be long and hard and no year with Harry Potter seems to be without at least one great adventure… Follow him as he discovers his Slytherin side, and tries to figure out just what in the world a Dementor really is…_

* * *

**_Chapter Three:_** Sunrise, the Marking of a New Day

The room he had been given was amazing. The four-poster bed on the right side of the room was enormous, its white and black covers calling forward, begging Harry to just jump into them and fall asleep. On the left side a huge mirror was placed, along with what Harry thought was the door to the bathroom. Beside his bed was a wardrobe, clothes already in it, some of them even carrying Harry's name. And while the walls were adorned with portraits, none of them familiar to Harry, the inhabitants of them seemed quite nice… a least now when they were all sleeping.

The wall itself, along with the roof, was a deep dark green, while the carpet on the floor was dark blue. You'd think that with all these dark colours the room would be of a depressing nature… it was not however. The three huge windows in front of him, its view towards the huge beautiful garden, brought the room a comforting atmosphere. The peaceful silence made Harry sigh in contentment, his worries forgotten for the moment. Stepping out of his clothes, he crawled under the covers of the bed, their soft materials quite different from anything he'd ever felt before. Even if the room was filled with light from the windows signaling that it still wasn't evening, Harry fell asleep, for once without the nightmares, his last thoughts being about the nice family that had willingly taken him inn.

* * *

A soft knock on the door brought Harry out of his sleeping state. After whispering a sleepy 'come in,' his voice piercing the silence of the room, the door opened, the long black hair telling him it was Blaise, even without his glasses. Blaise was obviously an early riser, seeing as the clock at Harry's bedside pointed at 7am in the morning.

The girl walked slowly and carefully into the room, obviously not sure what to make of the new guest, knowing that abuse rarely did anything good to a person.

"Breakfast will be served in an hour, Mr. Potter. Do you need anything?" – Blaise's voice was low and not giving away any emotion, even if it clearly signalled that if he wanted anything, she was willing to help him. _Probably been a host for a lot of people – _Harry thought.

"Eh… Do you have any clothes I can borrow? I only brought my Hogwarts robes…" Harry trailed off, looking down at his feet, not wanting to show his embarrassment.

"In the wardrobe, Mr. Potter. All of them should magically fit you. If that is all…?" - "Harry. You can call me Harry." Harry replied. "And yes, I think that's all. Thanks."

"No problem, Mr. P… – Harry." Giving him a small nod, she left the room, leaving Harry to freshen up a bit.

* * *

The bathroom was huge, most of the room made in the colour of light brown and gold. The bath was like the one in the Prefects bathroom, with the exception of the water, which was a dark unusual blue colour instead of ordinary transparent. _Wonder why…_

Wanting to try it out, he quickly threw off his underwear, and slowly lowered himself down, the water having the perfect temperature. He never noticed the water glowing a soft light blue, starting the healing process of his body, accelerating his grow-spurt and closing his scars.

After an hour or so, feeling quite refreshed, Harry climbed out of the bath. Quickly drying himself off, he went over to the wardrobe, finding himself a nice pair of forest green robes. Looking over at the clock, he could see that is was almost eight. Grabbing his wand he left the room, making his way downstairs to the dining room.

* * *

Breakfast was a silent affair, though quite comfortable. The family had sent him a few appraising glances at his choice of wearing, which quickly put Harry at ease. After all, it wasn't every day you visited a wide-known pureblood family like the Zabini's. While Harry never really cared for whether or not people were purebloods, he really wanted to look good for this family. He was shaken out of his thought by Frank asked him a question. "May I ask what your plans for the day is, Harry?"

Looking up from his food, Harry's eyes met Frank's. Not really having thought about it, Harry said so. That, and he didn't want to take anything for granted. He was sure that the Zabini's had something he could do, maybe a few light chores or something. According to him, that was the least he could do, since this family had so graciously taken him in. Frank, however, never got to say a word.

"He's coming with me." – All heads turned to the black haired girl sitting at the end of the table. Frank only lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, while Louise tried to hide a small smile, obviously knowing what to expect. Harry didn't do anything, having no idea what was going on. Blaise, satisfied with having gained their attention, continued. "He needs a new style. Meaning, he need new clothes, new haircut, preferably contacts instead of glasses, new attitude and so on. Like I said, he is coming with me."

Harry was openly gaping. This… this girl… was going to take him out? – SHOPPING?

"Flies, Harry. Flies." Blaise said, her voice clearly latched with amusement. Her father looked a little shocked though, but inside he was secretly quite pleased. Her daughter would be good for him, and at the same time he thought that Harry might give her some good influences too… maybe get her to really enjoy her free time for once.

Quite embarrassed with his own reaction to her words, he closed his mouth. "But… shopping?" Clearly not having grasped the concept yet, Blaise replied. "Yes, Harry, shopping. You need it." Her voice brought no argument.

* * *

They were someplace in Manchester, he knew, though he was not sure exactly where. After going through a barrier like the one on the train station, they entered a street filled with people, most of them a wizard or witch. The sign to his right told him this place was called 'Ally of the Duke.' Seeing his confusion at the strange name, Blaise explained. "Around 1800 A.D. this place was owned by a duke, his name long forgotten. He was one of the last of a long generation of purebloods though, and this street was therefore named after him." – Nodding at her words, Harry turned his eyes back to the street.

The first thing he noticed was that it was much smaller than Diagon Alley. There seemed to be much more shops, however. At the end of the street was a white building, the words 'Gringotts' at the top of it. This building was much smaller than the one in Diagon Alley though.

He never got to explore anything else, as Blaise dragged him into a tiny store at the left corner of the street. Inside however, it was quite big. "Hairdressers." The word left Harry's mouth, his voice clearly signalising that this was something he could do quite nicely without. Blaise however, had him pushed into one of the seats before he could complain, and quickly went to get one of the attendants.

Harry kept his mouth shut when Blaise dragged him out of the building and into the next. His hair had never looked better. Short, and with a few spikes sticking out, it gave him a look that said 'this is the real me.' Some of the spikes was dyed a deep blue, almost only noticeable when it reflected the sunlight. The rest of the hair was dyed black, giving him a 'bad-ass' look… at least; it would if Harry didn't have such a confused look on his face. He had _never_ managed to get his hair to lay flat before, and now… well, it laid flat.

The store was obviously one that sold glasses, contacts and the likes of it. When Harry was finished there, his glasses got to see just how nice the inside of a trashcan looked, and a nice pair of 'never-needed-to-take-off' contacts was placed on his (according to the attendant) beautiful emerald green eyes. Blaise only snickered. However, the worst wasn't over.

CLOTHES! He hated shopping for clothes. Blaise however spared him no mind, and quickly went through rows upon rows, throwing what she thought would look good upon him into his hands. And then, after an hour of collecting what she found, she sent him into the changing room. The way she was fussing (in a cold, neutral way), you'd think he was becoming a model. He felt that way too.

"Next." Blaise words brought him out of his thoughts again. She obviously didn't like the jeans he had on, and her expression told him so long before she opened her mouth. She liked him best in black though, something he was relieved to find. He didn't even want to think on how he'd look in maroon T-shirts and emerald green pants, no matter how much they 'brought out his eyes.' "Next." 'God, this is going to be a long day.'

* * *

It was evening before they got back to the Zabini's manor, and the sun was long since gone. Blaise was grinning teasingly at Harry, an unusual show of emotion. Harry however, was practically dragging himself back up to the manor. He was glad that the stuff they had bought was shrunken and placed a lightweight charm upon. Grumbling about 'slave-drivers', which only got Blaise's grin to widen, he opened the door to the manor, heading straight for his room. He was going straight to sleep.

Blaise however, wasn't tired in the least. Having had some physical training over the years and being used to long shopping trips, left her pretty much immune to the drained feeling Harry was feeling now. Heading straight for the living room, she prepared herself for a long talk with her parents about how the trip went. She hadn't had so fun in a long time, not even with the few friends she had.

* * *

**_A/N's:_** There! My third chapter is up, and ready to be read. I'm sorry it took so long, but between school, exams, summer-job, and other time-taking hobbies, I had little time. Of course, while I'm sure I could have pressed myself into finishing it earlier, I write this story for purely my own fun… and reviews of course:P

I'm almost finished with the next chapter too, and hope to get it up before I get on vacation. Can't promise anything though. Hopefully I'll get a little more free time now when school is out.

Thanks to all my reviewers, (too many to write here, sorry) I'll try to satisfy your need in the coming future.

Written by: Tommy A. L. aka Thanatos – God of Death.

Beta'ed by: None, current beta reader is on vacation, so please excuse my grammars.

Oh, and please review… I find that reviews tend to let some light into my life… shrugs - Next chapter you'll find out just what Dumbledore is planning, Ron and Hermione's reaction to Harry's whereabouts, and Harry will start on his journey to beat the Dark Lord.

Enjoy Life!


	4. Martial Arts, Dumbledore, and Friends

**Harry Potter and the Azkaban Guards**

Written by Tommy (me!); Beta'd by none.

_**Disclaimer:** Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story. It is merely written for entertainment purposes._

_**Summary:** Following his fifth year and after being locked up at the Dursley's, Harry will now be taken away into a new family where the way of a Slytherin rules. Determination leads him to gain knowledge, seeking the power to destroy the Dark Lord for good. However, this new path will be long and hard and no year with Harry Potter seems to be without at least one great adventure… Follow him as he discovers his Slytherin side, and tries to figure out just what in the world a Dementor really is…_

* * *

**_Chapter Four:_** Martial Arts, Dumbledore and "Friends"

Harry Potter was currently wondering how much power it would take to destroy the sun. The annoying light had woken him up at six o'clock, and he hadn't been able to go back to sleep afterwards. Sleepily dragging himself out of bed, he headed for the bathroom. He shivered at the thought of more shopping; yesterday's deed had totally exhausted him. Taking a quick shower and dressing, he headed for where he thought the library was. He could just as well read until breakfast, having nothing else to do.

* * *

An hour later at Hogwarts

Members of the Order of Phoenix were gathering in Dumbledore's office, having been called there for a meeting. The only one who wasn't there was Remus Lupin, the full moon being up and about. Dumbledore was currently sitting in his high seat, staring curiously at Fawkes whom was grumpily showing him his tail feathers, an obvious sign of disagreement with the old headmaster. Not having time to find out what it was about, Dumbledore turned to the noisy crowd below him. "Hem-hem". His words got the exact reaction he wanted. People where quickly turning towards him, the words reminding most of the nosy high-inquisitor frog, Umbridge.

His eyes twinkling with mirth, Dumbledore stood up. "We are now currently gathered here for another order meeting, one which we are going to use for coming up with ways to increase our favor in the coming war. I have a couple of ideas myself, but I first want to hear your ideas, - I believe everyone received my notice about that, correct?" Receiving nods from most of the crowd, he continued. "Then, let the meeting of the Order of Phoenix begin."

It was well into the meeting, and several useless ideas later that Mad-Eye Moody spoke up. "Train 'em." Most of the members were confused as to what Moody was referring to. "The kids, train 'em. They are going to be involved whether we want to or not, so why not make them ready and have them help us at the same time. Especially Potter, as he is most likely going to be the one blowing up the dark one's ass anyway. And Fudge will be more than happy to cancel the underage restrictions for magic, wanting to get into our good graces again." Most could see Snape sneering at his words, and only a look from Dumbledore prevented him speaking up. "Be that as it may Alastor, I can not throw Harry through those rings yet. I carry the belief that while Harry might benefit from the training, it will not affect the outcome of this war. The reason for this I cannot tell you, you'll just have to trust me on that, however, it'll most likely have something to do with love." This time it was Moody who was sneering. "Love my ass, Dumbledore. Voldemort is not the only evil wizard out there, and Potter has enough of them after him as it is. He would greatly benefit from some auror training."

"No, Alastor." The sharp words from Dumbledore surprised many. "We'll give the students training alright, but as I said, Harry does not need it. By giving Ron, Hermione and most of his DA friends training, we can not only be sure to keep Harry safe, we can also make sure to have Harry think he is not good enough to take on Death Eaters alone. That way, he may not run into situations like he did at the Ministry. " Dumbledore actually saw Severus Snape agree with that one, however it didn't sway Moody. "Yes old man, and when the time comes when he stands face-to-face with a Death Eater? What are you going to do? – Have him use a dog flute to get your to dogs help him? No, Dumbledore, he needs this just as much as his friends, if not more. You never know what type of situations that can come up."

"My words is final, Alastor. Deal with it. Now, on to the next matter…" Dumbledore continued…

* * *

Blaise was currently knocking on Harry's door, about to tell him that it was breakfast, seeing as it was eight o'clock. No one answered however, and when she found the room empty she hurriedly went back to the living room, hoping that Harry was already down, the house being a labyrinth for those not familiar with it. Not finding him there, she went to her father, asking him if he had seen Harry.

* * *

Entering the library, Harry was amazed at the size of it. Seeing a bunch of books laying in a pile on the closest table, he headed over. Some of them were really old, dust laying everywhere. Picking up the closest one, he looked at the title. "The Wizarding way of Tai Chi." Looking at the book beside it, named; "The Way of Aikido", he quickly realized that these books were dealing with martial arts. Interested to see what they had to say about it, he opened the book on Tai Chi and began reading, quickly getting absorbed with the material.

* * *

When Frank entered the library later, after Blaise didn't find him at his room, he was surprised to see Harry standing in the middle of the room, clearly doing some breathing exercises, while moving his hands slowly in front of his chest, as if he was about to summon a ball of energy in-between his hands. In front of him was a book, placed in a way so that Harry could read from it while standing. "Harry?" Frank's tone of voice was low, as if he was afraid to scare Harry. "Yeah?" Harry answered him back, never breaking his stance, his slow breathing clearly relaxing him. "It is time for breakfast… what are you doing anyway?" 

Opening his eyes slowly, Harry could see Frank Zabini in the doorway to the library, looking curiously at him. "Tai Chi… It's really relaxing. You should try it." Slowly straightening himself up, he breathed out. Picking up the book, he showed it to Frank.

"Where did you find this?" Frank's voice was filled with wonder, obviously having never seen anything similar.

"In the pile of books over there, together with other books about martial arts. They're really interesting!" Harry replied, his eyes meeting Frank's, making Frank stop in his steps. Harry's eyes were shining with power. Not magical power like Dumbledore used to intimidate with, but a personal type of power, a type of determination, that made Frank realize that this 'Tai Chi' was something really worth learning. If he had known anything about the muggle way of martial arts, he would have realized that it was Ki/Chi, an inner type of energy. (Ki and Chi is basically the same thing, only Ki is Japanese, and Chi Chinese. Those two countries often disagree about what exactly it is used for, but that is not important in this story). Looking over at the pile Harry had pointed at, he quickly understood why he hadn't seen the books earlier.

"Those books come from a recent inheritance. Haven't had a chance to look at them yet, but they belonged to my grandfather, who lived in Japan for over 130 years. He died earlier this year, and being his closest relative, I inherited it all. He was a strange one though, and even more filled with energy than Dumbledore, your headmaster." Looking back at Harry, he continued. "We can talk about this later though, but for now breakfast is waiting. Blaise didn't find you, and was quite worried."

Nodding his head, Harry followed Frank down to breakfast, his mind calm. Harry had, even though he didn't know it, made the first steps towards becoming a Master Occlumancer.

* * *

When Harry entered the dining room together with Frank, Blaise and Louise were surprised. Walking calmly, even by normal standards, over to the table, Harry sat down. Wearing a small smile at the feeling Tai Chi had brought him, he began eating. Blaise and Louise looked over at Frank, hoping to find the answer to the change Harry had undergone. He just gave them a small smile, and mouthed later. 

"Now young man, what do you plan to do today?" Louise asked Harry, hoping that Blaise wouldn't drag him out for shopping one more time. While she herself loved it, and Harry had obviously needed it, he was so exhausted last time that Louise could only take pity on him.

"Actually, I found some interesting books in your library on martial arts, and wanted to concentrate on learning that for now. I could need a partner though, and it would be nice if Blaise joined in." Blaise and Louise obviously didn't know what martial arts were. "What is that?" Blaise asked.

"Basically it's a type of muggle fighting, like hand-to-hand combat, but it's also very relaxing. Besides, one of those books spoke of using martial arts in a magical way, and I can't wait to try that one out. It's also supposed to, even though I can't confirm it, increase your concentration and make it easier to remember things, which would be useful in classes."

An hour later all four of them were in the library, where Harry was showing them the book on Tai Chi, and some of the moves he had done. While Frank and Louise only wanted to keep themselves to Tai Chi, Harry showed Blaise the book on Aikido, and another one on Ninjutsu. All of the books, including the one on Tai Chi, had wizarding pictures of each move, clearly showing step-for-step what they should do. Starting with one move from each book, they started what was to be one of the most tiring and knowledgeable holidays in both Blaise and Harry's life.

* * *

A week later, Harry was already used to the sun waking him up at six. Both he and Blaise had enjoyed the calm and quiet mornings with Tai Chi, which was visibly, at least according to Louise and Frank, increasing their concentration. They had stopped using the library for this though, and had moved on into one of the duelling rooms, where there were floor mats placed all over. After breakfast, Blaise got Harry to study his schoolbooks alongside with her, before they moved on to Aikido (where Blaise found herself kissing the ground in most of the mock-fights they had.), and then two hours later Ninjutsu. While they were both only beginners, they hoped that by the time school started they would both be advanced enough to at least be able to lay a couple of goons (they both thought of Crabbe and Goyle) on the ground. Of course, modesty aside, they both were probably at that level already. Most of their evening was spent playing games, reading or simply enjoying each others presence. 

They were interrupted in their Tai Chi exercises by an owl knocking on the window, carrying a huge package. Opening the window, Blaise could see that the package belonged to Harry, and sent the owl over to him. Relieving the owl of the burden, and giving it some water, Harry sat down beside a table that was placed in the corner of the room, so as not to be in the way of anyone duelling.

_Harry Potter_

_Not a chance in hell of me writing the address here_

_Constant Vigilance!_

Realizing that the letter and package were from Moody, he opened the letter first.

_Greetings lad!_

_Hopefully you'll be ready for the news I'm about to bring, seeing as they're not good. At least, they could have been better, had Dumbledore wanted them to. _

_To the point; those friends of yours, which include most of the gang you personally trained last year (congratulations by the way, seeing as all of them got an 'O', with the exception of Ronald Weasley with an 'E'. _), _are going to get trained in duelling, charms, and DADA, among other things. According to Dumbledore, which I heavily disagree with, you have no need for these skills. These friends of yours are supposed to guard you from Death Eaters and to keep you safe beyond Hogwarts walls. When asked about you and your infamous meetings with Voldemort, Dumbledore said some rubbish about your love keeping you alive. _

_While I'm sure you're a lovable kid, those assholes of death eaters are not going to let you hug Voldemort to death. That's also why I write this letter; I'm not going to be able to help you personally, seeing as the old coot has assigned me to teach those brats, among other order members. Inside the package you'll find the standard auror manuals, along with a vision-potion, which as its name says, will cure your vision. The potion itself is really rare, and recently invented. That one is Nicholas Flamel's gift, a close friend of mine. You'll also find yourself two wand holsters, which should tell you what I want you to do. Every student above second year is also allowed to practice magic at home, though I wasn't supposed to tell you that._

_I want you to ask Mr. Zabini about teaching you duelling, and his wife could teach you a little about healing potions, seeing as she's a Master-Doctor (They're required to at least have a low level master grade in potion). If they don't want to, show them this letter. Heck, show them this letter anyway. Now, if you don't mind, I want to ask you a favor. HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET RONALD WEASLEY TO SHUT UP! The fucking fool of a friend you have, no offence meant, is strutting around as if he owns the place, just because he is receiving some training. I think I'm going to ask those two brothers of his how to deal with him, seeing as they too looked pretty much annoyed with him. Fred and George I think was their name._

_Now, when you reach school you better be ready for a change kid. I can tell you that I'll be among the security this year, and probably leading the auror training course which is going to start. That is not what I want you to be ready for though. Those friends of yours, especially Mr. Weasley, is going to want to show you up, and try to take lead. I'll be honest. I like you, and that itself is a miracle. Now, what the hell are you still reading this letter for? - Get your ass in gear and start training, so you can show those pitiful friends of yours that you're the boss. Whether you want to or not, you'll be the next 'Dumbledore', leader of the light, blablabla. _

_They are, if my speculations are right, also going to have Mr. Weasley and miss Granger join the OotP. You did NOT get that from me, in fact, you never even got a letter from me. _

_Alastor Moody_

_PS: Life-debt!_

Blaise could do nothing but watch as the emotions played across Harry's face, sadness, anger, unfairness, surprise and lastly, determination. Showing Blaise the letter, Harry opened the package. Confirming what was inside; Harry stepped back onto the mats, going through several Tai Chi exercises, calming himself down.

_How can they do that to me? And I'm disappointed in Ron. You would think that after all these years he'd learn not to act like a Malfoy. If they think that I'm going to sit around doing nothing, they got another thing coming. They'll never know what hit them when I meet them at school. _

…

_What did he mean with Life-debt? _

At the same time, Blaise was showing the letter to her parents. Only one emotion was visible on the Zabini's faces when they were finish reading the letter, no matter how much they tried to put on a mask. Determination. They were going to show them exactly what they thought of Dumbledore and his ideas.

In the duelling room the exact same thoughts were going through the mind of our young hero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_A/N's:_** There! My fourth chapter is up, and ready to be read.

Thanks to all my reviewers, (too many to write here, sorry) I'll try to satisfy your need in the coming future.

Written by: Tommy A. L. aka Thanatos – God of Death.

Beta'ed by: None, current beta reader is on vacation, so please excuse my grammars.

Oh, and please review… I find that reviews tend to get the chapters out earlier… (snickering) - Next chapter Harry will get a letter from Ron and Hermione, continue his training, and also get an introduction to Occlumency. Oh, and the OWL's will be showing up.

Enjoy Life!


	5. OWL's, Slytherin Attitude and bodyguards

**Harry Potter and the Azkaban Guards**

Written by Tommy (me!); Beta'd by none.

_**Disclaimer:** Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story. It is merely written for entertainment purposes._

_**Summary:** Following his fifth year and after being locked up at the Dursley's, Harry will now be taken away into a new family where the way of a Slytherin rules. Determination leads him to gain knowledge, seeking the power to destroy the Dark Lord for good. However, this new path will be long and hard and no year with Harry Potter seems to be without at least one great adventure… Follow him as he discovers his Slytherin side, and tries to figure out just what in the world a Dementor really is…_

**_Chapter Five:_** OWL's, Slythering Attitude and new Bodyguards

The second week of his stay at the Zabini's were over, though by no means marking an end. The cloudy weather outside had the occupants of the house spending most of their time inside. Most of the last week, with the exception of when Frank had to take care of business, was spent learning Tai Chi, Aikido, Ninjutsu and duelling, alongside with the usual studying of their schoolbooks. Blaise was making sure, alongside with her mother, that Harry would know more than enough about potions to survive Snape's classes. Frank had also promised to teach Harry Occlumency, and they were going to start this week as soon as Frank returned from work. The determination Harry had gained, alongside with the rest of the family, only made Harry learn faster. Tai Chi made Harry relaxed enough to fully concentrate even in the hardest of moments, which meant the duells with Frank. He really was a duelling master; easily beating Harry the first few times they duelled. Harry's physical training with Blaise when it came to martial arts though, easily made him get the upper hand if he got close to Frank. The middle-aged master was still amazed at the beating he had gotten that day, just because he had lost his wand.

-_Flashback-_

"Three, -Two, -One… Start!" – Blaise jumped off the platform, Louise catching her. Spells were flying over them, stunning spells, small jinxes and hexes. They were using weaker spells at the beginning, before working themselves up to a more advanced level. Frank was obviously winning though, but none of them bothered to think over why Harry was slowly working himself closer to Frank… not before he jumped forward and lashed out with his leg, making Frank stumble backwards. He didn't even have a chance to gather his footing, before Harry's roundhouse kick hit him in his temple, followed by a quick punch that easily disarmed Frank of his wand.

Frank, finally managing to concentrate on what was happening, sent a fist at Harry, fully expecting it to hit. He couldn't have been more wrong. His arm being easily grabbed, Frank found himself learning to fly of the platform, hitting a few fighting mats lining the wall. Raising himself up from the floor, he ran over to where Harry was, dodging a few stunning spells. His wand was behind Harry, so thinking that he could easily beat Harry if he kept himself within a little longer distance, he lashed out with a kick, his target being Harry's stomach. Harry, obviously expecting that one, did the same move Frank had seen the kid do in Tai Chi the first day, moving his hands as if he was going to make a ball of energy between them. Harry, however, used this move to grab his oncoming kick, and by twisting, sent Frank on a dizzy trip to the floor.

He was stunned two seconds later.

_-End Flashback-_

They had after that day combined the arts, trying to get in some hand-to-hand along with common duelling. Blaise was teaching her father more about Aikido and Ninjutsu when Harry spent his time learning potions with Louise.

Right now however, Frank was on his way to the library, where Harry was supposed to meet him for his first Occlumency lesson. He found the child doing Tai Chi exercises to calm himself down, and to increase his concentration. Of course, this highly pleased Frank.

"You can stop now." Frank said, interrupting one of the moves Harry was doing. Giving a quick nod, Harry let out a last slow breath, before sitting down in one of the plush chairs.

"Now, I want you to try and relax completely. If you can, I want you to clear your mind completely. The point of Occlumency is to set up you own defense, like an imaginary castle with locked doors, traps and the like. The point here is to hide you memories at the bottom, in the safest room. Along the way you have passages and rooms with different kind of memories. It's like a sorted library actually, only with a maze and traps leading in to the middle where your most precious memories lie. Now, by clearing your mind you are supposed to relax, and in the beginning you can, by concentrating on a single memory, keep me from delving deeper. Here it's all about willpower. The sorting of memories is automatically, and impossible to accomplish completely by doing it yourself. You can, however, easily protect selected memories. The more concentration and willpower you have, the better you can sort through your mind. The easiest way to learn how to completely push out an enemy is in fact very simple. By clearing your mind and relaxing, you can feel people enter your head, and from there it's all about willing them out. Remember though, that while this is the easiest way, it's also the weakest, seeing as you have to know when someone is about to enter. It's the most effective when sleeping though, seeing as with a clear mind, your dreams will keep themselves deep inside you mind, therefore also keeping people from effectively entering your head. These dreams will also act like a kind of shield. All this may seem difficult now, but you'll get it later. Now, let's try this out shall we?" Frank explained, while at the same time giving Harry a couple of books, one delving into the matter of meditating, and another on Occlumency and Legelimency.

"I'm ready." Harry's words seemed cold, and strangely natural. Feeling a bit intimidated at the Ki Harry showed (having learned the meaning of the word through their Tai Chi training), he proceeded with their lesson.

"Legelimency!" Frank made the attack weak at first, trying to test Harry 's shields. He never even reached the shields; Harry's own Ki counter-attacking through his eyes, making Frank stagger back a little. Confused, but not about to give up, Frank increased the force. "Legelimency!"

He barely came past Harry's eyes, meeting Harry's blank shield. Somehow, however, the Ki seemed to flow everywhere in Harry's body, even reinforcing Harry's shield. Frank didn't stand a chance, and was thrown out with such force that sliding over the floor to the other side of the room, his mind barely conscious.

"You okay?" Harry got up from his seat and walked over to Frank, kneeling down beside him.

"Yeah, though I don't think you need my help in this. The only thing you need to do is making yourself a defense system to get a constant diversion and defense, and I can't do that for you. When it comes to throwing people out, I doubt even Voldemort would try twice. All that Tai Chi and martial arts have visibly, and quite strongly too, strengthened your mind. If you read those books I gave you, you'll also find out how to make people see the exact memories you want them to. Just remember clearing your mind at nights, preferably with the help of Tai Chi, and you'll be fine."

Clearly surprised and shocked, Harry could only watch as Frank left the library, probably going to have a lie down.

Throughout dinner Frank was telling the rest of the family about Harry's Occlumency lessen, or rather, the lack of it. Harry ignored them though, preferring to eat his meal in peace, something that he never had the chance to do at the Dursley's. His stay at the Zabini's had not only done him a world of good, but had also increased Blaise's happiness. Louise could sometimes find the two shooting sneak looks at each other, and it was all she could do not to laugh. Harry had taught Blaise how to fly (better than she could, seeing as she wasn't any fond of brooms), showing her the freedom one could have just by feeling the wind tear through their hair. Blaise had also one evening, while they were sitting in front of fire, taught him how to hide his emotions, and a little bit about slytherin attitude.

They were interrupted from their meal however, when an owl came flying through their open window. Dropping two letters at the table, one of them splashing Blaise with mashed potatoes, it quickly left the house again.

Looking curiously at the letter, and seeing the Ministry seal, Harry knew that it was the OWL's. Carefully opening the letter, he began to read.

_Ordinary Wizardry Level (OWL)_

_We are pleased to present your scores on your OWL's, being the first (and if you choose, last) of the standard tests of the ministry. You can after this, if your grades tell you so, leave school to start work or whatever pleases you most. Work at the ministry however, alongside with magical creatures or with any type help service, requires the taking of the NEWTS, which is a standard test included within your choice of school at year seven. You are required to at least attend four classes within school, meaning acceptance at the teacher's choice of skill, to continue with the next year. Failure to do so means repeat of earlier year, or if the Headmaster chooses to, expelled from school. In these cases the ministry have tutors to help._

_Owl scores are graded after the wizard's best ability, and not by his faults. Where practically tests do not exist, we grade after the score on theory. However, where both are included, both grades are taken into account. Average level of OWL's is 8. _

_Your OWL's are as following:_

_-----_

_Astronomy_

_-_

_Theoretically Test: Exceeds Expectations (EE). _

_-_

_Practically Test: None_

_-_

_Comments: The wizard shows good knowledge when it comes to stars, planets, and their position. While the test could have been better, occurrences interrupting the students right for a calm place to study are taken into account, and the grade has been lifted. If retest is needed, please send a notice to the School Board. _

_-_

_Badges Approved: None_

_-_

_Owls Earned: 1_

_-----  
Care of Magical Creatures_

_-_

_Theoretically Test: Exceeds Expectations (EE)._

_-_

_Practically Test: Outstanding (O)._

_-_

_Comments: The wizard show good knowledge when it comes to different types of creatures, but showed an outstanding capability in practise. Seems more interested with magical creatures like Unicorns, Phoenixes and the like than other kinds. Badges like apprenticeship, teachers course and master degree will be up to the teacher(s), seeing as practically experience is needed._

_-_

_Badges Approved: None (Teacher's choice). _

_-_

_Owls Earned: 2_

_-----_

_Charms_

_-_

_Theoretically Test: Outstanding (O). _

_-_

_Practically Test: Outstanding (O)._

_-_

_Comments: The wizard shows outstanding knowledge in the field on charms, and has succeeded in coming through the test without fault. Mr. Potter is hereby recommended to take up either an apprenticeship or a course for Master Degree in the noble Field of Charms. _

_-_

_Badges Approved: Apprenticeship, Master Degree in the noble Field of Charms, Teachers Course._

_-_

_Owls Earned: 2 _

_-----_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_-_

_Theoretically Test: Outstanding (O)._

_-_

_Practically Test: Outstanding (O)._

_-_

_Comments: The wizard shows comprehension far beyond that of the examiner, especially with the use of the ancient personal shield charm, Patronus. Is hereby awarded the Golden Badge of Merlin, giving the student the right to take up a Grand Master Degree in the noble Field of Defence Against the Dark Arts and the key to restricted books lvl. 3. Grand Master Degree requires an outstanding on his or hers NEWTS level test. Apprenticeship automatically approved, along with the teachers course. _

_-_

_Badges Approved: Grand Master Degree in the noble Field of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Apprenticeship, Teachers Course, Golden Badge of Merlin. _

_-_

_Owls Earned: 3 (One extra earned because of Grand Master Degree)_

_-----_

_Divination_

_-_

_Theoretically Test: Average (A)_

_-_

_Practically Test: Poor (P)_

_-_

_Comments: Said wizard does not have the first sight (second sight is uncontrollable), and knows an average amount on what it means to be a seer. While said wizard is acquiring the lowest grade of owls, he is not recommended to take this course._

_-_

_Badges Approved: None_

_-_

_Owls Earned: 1/2_

_----- _

_Herbology_

_-_

_Theoretically Test: Exceeds Expectations (EE)._

_-_

_Practically Test: Exceeds Expectations (EE)._

_-_

_Comments: Said wizard is where he is now because of hard work and heavy reading, and has earned the grade of EE. Said wizard obviously has what is called a green thumb, and might, with some improvements and hard work, exceed his previously grade. Apprenticeship might be considered, but not advised._

_-_

_Badges Approved: None (Considered Apprenticeship)_

_-_

_Owls Earned: 1_

_-----_

_History of Magic_

_-_

_Theoretically Test: Average (A)_

_-_

_Practically Test: None_

_-_

_Comments: Said wizard does not show any interest in the field of History, and according to examiner said wizard was disturbed under the examination, leaving because of a family case (case approved by headmaster). Only written work was graded, and scored an average. _

_-_

_Badges Approved: None_

_-_

_Owls Earned: 1_

_-----_

_Potions_

_-_

_Theoretically Test: Exceeds Expectations (EE)._

_-_

_Practically Test: Outstanding (O)._

_-_

_Comments: Said wizard shows outstanding knowledge when it comes to potions, but is obviously insecure about his own skills. Should get encouragement from current teacher, and brush up on old knowledge. Said wizard can with some help one day take the Master Degree in the noble Field of Wizarding Draughts (Potions). Teachers Course recommended. _

_-_

_Badges Approved: Master Degree in the noble Field of Wizarding Draughts, Teachers Course, Alchemy Researcher Assistant Course. _

_-_

_Owls Earned: 2_

_-----_

_Transfiguration_

_-_

_Theoretically Test: Outstanding (O)._

_-_

_Practically Test: Outstanding (O)._

_-_

_Comments: Shows outstanding knowledge in the field of Transfiguration. Advised to take on a Master Degree and work on the field known as animagus transforming. Teachers Course approved._

_-_

_Badges Approved: Master Degree in the noble Field of Transfiguration, Animagus Transformation Approved, Teachers Course._

_-_

_Owls Earned: 2_

_Total OWL's Earned: 14,5 _

_School Ratings, Top 5:_

_  
1: Lisa Turpin_

_2: Harry Potter_

_3: Hermione Granger_

_4: Blaise Zabini_

_5: Draco Malfoy_

_We congratulate you on your scores Mr. Potter, and wish you well._

_Ministry of Magic_

_School Board of Governors _

_Member 1: Heppa Hemkork_

_Member 2: Loise Hopcirk_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

One eyebrow raised in surprise, he gave the letter onward to Frank, who seemed as curious about his scores as with Blaise's. Blaise was currently jumping happily around the living room, obviously in a good mood.

Louise was reading Blaise's scores, a smile clearly plastered at her face.

Seeing that Harry was finished reading his scores, Blaise bunched over to him, an unusual show of emotion. "What did you get?" Harry asked, his satisfaction over his good scores showing through.

"11 Owls! Beat both mom and dad! What did you get?"

Amused at her show of emotion, and about to answer her, he was interrupted by Frank. "WHAT! You got Merlins Badge? – With Grand Master approval?" Both Louise and Blaise looked at Harry at this, and Harry was blushing under their stare. Mumbling something about it 'being nothing', he was never prepared for Blaise throwing her arms around Harry, both of them tumbling to the ground.

"And 14,5 owls! Wow, with the second place on the school ratings you are going to be one popular man. Well, this calls for a celebration!" Frank said, his wife nodding her head in agreement.

Before anything else happened, they were interrupted by an owl carrying a letter to Harry. Recognising Pig, Ron's owl, he grabbed the letter and let the owl fly over to Louise for a snack. Ripping open the envelope, he read.

_Hey!_

_Guess what! Most of the DA is accepted into auror training, and in the training to protect Hogwarts. Only the best, according to Moody. Seeing as you're not here, I'd guess that you're not so high on that scale, but no worries, I'll teach you a curse or two when we meet again. Finally someone has recognised my skill. Hermione is here too, and so are Neville and Luna. Mom forbid Ginny to join, and Dumbledore actually received a howler for trying. With my skill though, we won't need to worry about death eaters again, I'd kick their but in a moment. Neville, even now, is complaining about you not joining. He said you'd help him getting through this easier than anyone else. No offence meant towards you of course, but he's nutters – like I said, only the best was picked. Sorry mate. You'll be happy to know that I'm assigned as your bodyguard this year, so I'll make sure EVERY slytherin is keeping their distance, especially Malfoy. I also got my OWL scores early along with Hermione. Can't tell you why though, not that it matters. I've got 7 owls! 7! Probably higher than most people in Gryffindor, with the exception of Hermione, who got 11,5. She has been acting strange since she got them though, complaining about being smarter than number 2, whatever that means. Where are you now anyway? – I've not had the chance of asking Dumbledore yet, but I overheard Moody talking about how the muggles finally got as they deserved or something, and that they'd finally gotten you out of there._

_Wherever you are, I'll most likely not hear from you before the 1. September on the train. I'll be busy, you know._

_Your Bodyguard_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

Harry snorted at Ron's words. He was already becoming arrogant, probably more so than Malfoy. _Bodyguard?_ – Hah, nuisance was more like it. _EVERY slytherin?_ – If he so much as tried to keep him from Blaise, he'd throw Ron straight out the window of the Hogwarts Express while they were halfway to Hogwarts. Not only was Ron acting high and mighty, but now he had a jealous Hermione after him too. Didn't like being overthrown obviously… at least not in grades. At least Neville was on his side, his loyalty solid as a rock. But then again, Neville had always had problems getting friends until he met Harry. _He's more loyal than even the best Huffelpuff. He's what one can call a real friend. I'll show you 'not so high on that scale' Ronald Weasley. You're going to regret the day you picked jealousy and hunger for fame over our friendship. _

If he had turned around he would have seen a shocked and confused family, staring at him as if he was Merlin himself. And if he had bothered with looking in the mirror, he would have found out just why. His Ki, a purple flowing colour, was mixed with his magic, dancing around Harry and whipping his hair around as if he was standing in a storm. Determination and power was shining in his eyes, power so similar to Dumbledore's, yet so different. If Ron was jealous over a note with his name on in a flaming cup, than this would practically have made him keel over.

"I'll show you, Ron. I'll show you." Harry whispered, though his voice carried through the room easily.

Frank, Louise and Blaise walked slowly over to where Harry was standing, Louise and Frank laying a hand on each shoulder while Blaise hugged him.

– They never noticed how much the star of Sirius twinkled that day, finally letting a man of hardships sink into his peace, happy that Harry had found himself a family.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_A/N's:_** There! My fifth chapter is up, and ready to be read. Sorry for the long wait, but I had a much needed vacation. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter; making it a bit longer.

Written by: Tommy A. L. aka Thanatos – God of Death.

Beta'ed by: None, current beta reader is on vacation, so please excuse my grammars.

Review and I'll lay in a good word to Santa for you… I know him, I promise! Little green guy with a long nose and twinkling red eyes, wearing a pink pajama when he deliver presents through your plumbing system. Yepp, I've met him personally, though my brother keep saying he and dad is the same person… - In the coming chapter, you'll find that Harry's time with the Zabini's is going forward. We'll have a pit stop at Harry's birthday, read a letter from Neville, and of course, watch Harry through more training… oh, and you'll find out what Harry's animagusform is…

Enjoy Life!


	6. A Tedious Summer

**Harry Potter and the Azkaban Guards**

Written by Tommy (me!); Beta'd by none.

_**Disclaimer:** Characters from the _Harry Potter_ series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story. It is merely written for entertainment purposes.  
_

_**Summary:** Following his fifth year and after being locked up at the Dursley's, Harry will now be taken away into a new family where the way of a Slytherin rules. Determination leads him to gain knowledge, seeking the power to destroy the Dark Lord for good. However, this new path will be long and hard and no year with Harry Potter seems to be without at least one great adventure… Follow him as he discovers his Slytherin side, and tries to figure out just what in the world a Dementor really is…

* * *

_

**_Chapter Six:_** A Tedious Summer

The summer had never been so hot in England before; green grass was turning brown, roses being under a constant water hose from their owners, and the 'oh so common neighbors' was too exhausted from the heat to spy on each other. Hogwarts was no different, though it certainly wasn't roses and grass they were tending. Sometimes you could find the herbology professor going through the greenhouses, watering unusual plants and getting rid of the unwanted bugs and insects.

It was at this time, almost four weeks after school was let out, that you could find Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore walking through the quiet back garden of Hogwarts. A garden rarely walked in, though still kept in good shape thanks to magic. Dumbledore was wearing his usual dress in a sharp pink color, while Moody was in an outfit completely black, most likely layered with protection spells.

"I've told you Albus, the boy needs training. The kids you've given me, with the exception of a few of them, are a totally disaster. I'm ready to strangle the Weasley kid already, and the Granger woman is a menace. Constantly raising her arm in the air, wanting to ask questions, and to answer mine. _Even when I'm not asking!_ The most decent one is the Longbottom boy, and I've had trouble even getting him to apply himself, with him complaining about Mr. Potter not being here. He even told me, _to my face,_ that Mr. Potter was a better teacher for him than me! And no one, not even I, can understand the Lovegood girl. Not far enough to judge her, anyway."

Albus Dumbledore had never seen his friend this frustrated. Clearly he was not happy with the children, but then again, he was used to training aurors, was he not? Surely they couldn't be that bad?

"They'll do well enough for the task we've given them, Alastor. We can ask no more of them. And Mr. Potter is not up for question, I've told you that already." Dumbledore's answer only seemed to frustrate Moody more, though he kept his mouth shut.

"You'll regret this, Albus. When the Potter boy finds out, which he will whether we tell him or not, he will not be happy. You'd think you wouldn't do the same mistake as last year, though I'm clearly in the wrong." Moody said, while his eye was swirling around, checking for intruders.

"I'll have to get back to the ferrets you've set me in charge of. I just hope you know what you're doing, Albus, because I doubt it." Not even waiting for an answer, he turned back towards the school, hurriedly walking through the garden, his wooden leg making thumping noises along the way.

"I know I do… I know I do." Dumbledore said, though his face betrayed how unsure he really was.

* * *

Harry Potter was currently going through his daily Tai Chi morning exercises. His skills had improved nicely over the last week, especially in Tai Chi and Aikido. Blaise was still a little better at Ninjutsu, though not by much. No longer did Harry let out unexpected forces of Ki, and his Occlumence defences were improving with each day gone by, though Frank had managed to get into his head with Legilimency one hour after his Tai Chi practise; obviously the Ki defences didn't last forever. That didn't mean that they wouldn't last longer with a lot of practise, however. His books on martial arts were also starting to include magical parts. For example, his Ninjutsu book had taught him how to silence his walking, just by using Ki. The Tai Chi book had also taught him how to fuse both magic, and Ki, with his punches and kicks.

Frank had been sent flying five meters into a wall under one of their duelling lessons.

Frank still managed to win 90 of their fights, but for an inexperienced dueller like Harry, that was a huge step. And of course, seeing as the Death Eaters didn't know martial arts, he had no fear of loosing a fistfight against them.

Finishing his training, he headed for the shower. Thinking about the last week brought a small smile to his face, - especially the nightly sessions with Blaise. She'd taught him how to hide his emotions, and at the same time, how to deal with them.

He had spent an hour crying about Sirius… in her lap.

Sirius was dead. He had accepted the fact, and moved on. He did not, however, forget him. Happy memories of Sirius telling him about his parents, licking his face in dog form, and spending Christmas with him, was sent through his mind.

He was also getting closer to Blaise, getting her to open up a bit more. He'd already heard several stories about her child hood, and about the pranks she had once played on her father.

Harry wanted to bring back that skill. Blaise did not.

The next duelling session between Frank and his daughter however, proved otherwise. – Frank left the stage with pink bunny-ears, green skin, a pink dress, and every time he tried to open his mouth, he'd say 'Blaise is the best person in the world, and I'm planning on giving her the broom she wants, otherwise I'll get a pink umbrella to go with the dress.'

Harry and Louise had never laughed so much in their life. Blaise however, seemed quite satisfied with the results of her spells.

* * *

A week later, a month before school, found Harry sitting in the library, going through several of the books that Frank still hadn't looked through. He had found several interesting ones too, among them a book on stealth. Mixed with the book on Ninjutsu, Harry was sure he'd have some fun, nightly, walks around Hogwarts… with Blaise, of course.

Looking at the clock, he could see it being almost two in the afternoon already, and he headed down for lunch.

Silence.

'That's unusual. They're usually eating by now.' Harry thought. The kitchen was empty; the dinner table devoid of anything that would signal that lunch had been eaten. Walking towards the living room, he pondered whether or not to check the training-room.

"SURPRISE!" – The shout brought him out of his thoughts, and when looking around the living room he could see all of the Zabini's standing in front of a pile of presents.

His birthday.

He had totally forgotten. The shock was obviously showing on his face, because Blaise was starting to snicker.

He didn't have to wait long before Louise embraced him, Frank following with a hand on his right shoulder.

"Do you want cake?" The question from Blaise seemed to shake Harry out of his thoughts, and before he could answer, Blaise took his hand and dragged him over to the couch.

"Happy birthday Harry!"

* * *

It was no doubt about it; this had been the best day in his life. His presents were currently occupying his bed; the large books thrown into a big pile at the head, while a few t-shirts and pants was neatly laid together in the middle, among them a t-shirt with the adorning letters; Even though Voldemort is a hypocrite, I'm sure his muggle-daddy still loves him.

He'd told Blaise about Voldemort's heritage in one of their evening-chats.

One of the books he'd gotten was also about how to become an animagus, curtsey of Frank Zabini. - Frank had also told him he'd show him how to find his form later.

He had not gotten anything from his friends at Hogwarts though, with the exception of Luna and Neville, who had together sent him black pants, a blood red shirt, and a coat… all made of leather. A quick letter from Dumbledore told him that he'd get his presents from the rest of the student body (what Dumbledore termed his 'other friends') when he got back to Hogwarts on the 1. September. – Though Harry had the feeling that most of them had forgotten it in the first place.

Right now, however, he was getting ready for their daily training. Blaise had told him that he could always skip it since it was his birthday, but Harry had denied the offer. He loved the training; the peaceful feeling of Tai Chi, the flowing techniques of Aikido and the assassin-like way of Ninjutsu. The training had also done him a lot of good. Six hours a day for a month were a huge accomplishment, especially when thinking about his previous fondness of skipping homework and classes. And even after all this time; all this training; he knew he wasn't anywhere near the level he had to be to beat Voldemort. Not even close.

Frank had also given him another present. He had found a martial artist, a 7th Dan Aikido instructor. And hired him.

The instructor, his name unknown to Harry, had known about the wizarding world, though he himself was a muggle. Apparently his grandfather had been one.

Tomorrow, after lunch, the instructor was supposed to arrive. They were going to find out how far along Harry and Blaise were in training, whether or not to correct anything they'd learned wrong, and to make up a schedule of how they were going to continue; this time with an instructor.

He was _really_ looking forward to it.

Grabbing his shoes, he set out for the training room, intent on beating Blaise in their next spar.

* * *

His instructor was harsh, and even that was an understatement. Jogging, sit-ups, pull-ups… nothing was excluded. Then the real training had begun; even with his Ki training, this muggle easily beat them in the simplest techniques. While there were few techniques they had done wrong, the way they had learned the arts had been harder and quite unnecessary compared to the way the instructor had shown them. According to the Sensei, which they were forced to call him, going with the flow was easier, and gave you a feeling of accomplishment. A feeling much needed when doing the techniques… being unsure when throwing an opponent could easily make you do a mistake. Harry and Blaise had used more force and hard-put training than anything else, when all they needed was cooperation.

The Sensei, a tall oriental man with dark eyebrows, brown eyes and black hair, was named Occumaru Farsei, though they were forbidden to call him that.

According to Sensei, they were probably a couple of grades up, in what he'd called 4th Kyu. (Starts on 6th, then 5th, … and so forth, until 1th. The 1th was the same as a black belt.)

Harry wasn't so sure about whether or not he was looking forward to their next training.

* * *

_Hey Harry!_

_It's been awhile since I talked to you, and much has happened. For our 'protection,' our mail is being screened, just to make sure no 'unwanted' person finds out something he shouldn't. I don't really have much to say; with the exception of letting you know we're all well taken care of, and safe. I sincerely hope that you are well, and that wherever you are; you remember that I'm most loyally by your side. There is no need for you to send a reply; we'll see each other again on the Hogwarts Express. Just to inform you, Mr. Weasley (a red head with name Ronald Bilius Weasley) has implied, not so discreetly, that this year he'll be the one leading the DA. According to himself, which was a statement supported by most of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs (the Ravenclaws didn't care, with the exception of Luna who voted against), he was now much better 'knowledgeable' than you, thanks to some reading he did by **himself**. _

_For 'personal reasons', both Luna and I have decided not to join the DA this year; we simply have too much on our plates already. _

_I look forward to see you again._

_Neville Longbottom_

_PS; Luna says 'hello'._

Neville's not-so-discreetly-letter made Harry wonder whether or not they actually screened the mail. There was no way that an order member couldn't pick out the clues written in there.

'Though perhaps it was Mad-Eye checking his mail; that would explain a lot.' Harry thought.

He wasn't really surprised by the letter. He had always known that the loyalty he had within Neville and Luna was unbreakable.

'Then again, I thought the same with Ron and Hermione. Maybe Hermione has gotten over that little bout of jealousy yet…' his thoughts were straying towards the more uncomfortable ones, so he concentrated on the letter again. He hadn't planned on continuing the DA anyway. If they weren't loyal, then they weren't worth telling his secrets to, which included his training in martial arts.

Raising himself up from the creaky chair placed into one of the corners in the library, he headed for the dining room, where he knew he could find Frank. He could just as well show him the letter, and then get himself a much-deserved break from all the heavy reading he'd done, not to mention the gruesome training with Sensei.

* * *

The attic was dusty; white (or at least they were once) sheets were tucked tightly around some of the furniture, obviously to keep them in shape, and old boxes of all sizes were strewn everywhere. There were only two windows, one giving a view towards the garden, the other towards the driveway. Or they would have anyway, if somebody had actually bothered to clean them.

The floor however, was dust-free. Obviously there was some type of enchantment on it, to make it stay that way. Why they didn't use that on the furniture and all the other stuff up here, Harry didn't know.

"I'm sure it's here someplace…" Franks voice broke the silence. They could hear a couple of squeaking noises, signalling that something, probably rats, were scurrying around the floor.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked, while trying to keep the dust from entering his nose, having already sneezed twice because of it. Louise and Blaise were following not far behind, set on making Frank and Harry 'activate all the traps first' as Blaise said.

Harry didn't know whether or not she was joking.

"A mirror, the size of a door. You can look around, though I want you guys to be careful. Who knows what kind of creatures is living here now." Franks voice sent another rat scurrying past them, and if not for Louise's silencing charm, Blaise's scream would probably have shaken the whole neighbourhood.

"Here it is." Frank said, while walking towards a huge shape covered in a sheet in the right corner of the room. Throwing off the sheet, Harry was sure that he was again looking into the Mirror of Erised. But that one had been destroyed, had it not?

Moving closer to it, Harry could see that it showed nothing extraordinary.

"What is so special with this mirror?" Harry couldn't help but ask. Frank though, looked like he had been waiting for that question for a long time.

"This, Ladies and Gentlemen, is the Mirror of Sugamina. The only one in the world, if I may say so." Franks voice betrayed how proud he was.

"Sugamina? What kind of name is that?" Blaise was frowning, her voice a little horse from all the dust.

"Animagus." The word left Harry before he could think about it. "Sugamina spelled backwards is animagus. The mirror is probably supposed to show us our animagus form or something." – Harry had remembered how the Mirror of Erised was actually the Mirror of Desire, 'erised' being 'desire' spelled backwards.

"Right in one!" – Followed was a long and tedious explanation from Frank about its origin, history and use. Apparently there was also an enchantment on it to keep it from showing the animagus forms to just anybody.

"Just say; _Mercon Articlou Animagus_ - don't ask me what it means, I've no idea." Frank said, shoving Harry in front of the mirror.

He was nervous. What if he didn't have a form? – What then? Not wanting to just stand there doing nothing, he took a deep breath, and said the spell.

"_Mercon Articlou Animagus!"_

Nothing happened at first, with the exception of a slight ripple through the mirror, almost like water.

Then it happened. The reflection in front of him was changing, but not in the direction Harry wanted it to. He didn't have four legs, like a cougar, lion or anything. Nor did he have wings, like eagles or phoenixes… no; there were few changes to his reflection.

He had blood red eyes….

And fangs.

He, Harry Potter, had a vampire as an animagus form.

* * *

AN! - I've not abandoned this story! - But I've just started at the University in Bergen (Norway) - and I've had work up to, and above, my shoulders. I won't update as often as I did at first, though not as late as I did this time either, - in the future. Hopefully you'll be able to forgive me for my... - eh... - 'not-so-often' updatedstory... I've alreadystarted the next chapter though, so I assure you, you wont wait forever... besides, I'm looking forward to the happenings in the next chapter.. It's not everyday you see Ronald bashing:D

Next chapter: 'There is No Such Thing as Black and White!'


End file.
